Insenstive
by puffin
Summary: Harry learns how to be insenstive from his ex-lover. But was his ex really insenstive to Harry or was there more to his reason for the break up?


Insensitive

A/N Here is my next one-shot. I hope you all like it and please send in those reviews.

The song is by Jann Arden and I don't own the characters of Harry Potter. I am making no profit off of this and it is for fun only.

Harry let out a sigh as he slowly made his way back to Gryffindor Tower. He had just gotten dumped by his lover of a year. Harry was now in his seventh year.

Granted his lover was older then him. A lot older. His lover had known his parents while they were all in school. Now his lover was a teacher and one that everyone hated. Well maybe not the Slytherins.

Harry just didn't know how he did it. How he's kisses became cold, how when they made love it became nothing more then a quick fuck. How his eyes became cold again when they looked at him (Harry). How his lover block the sound of his voice when Harry begged for answers.

But then again Harry should have seen this coming. Those eyes that he could lose himself in had become vague with any emotion. The man was now very casual with the seventeen year.

To Harry the man seem to care so litter for him. After a year of being together the man seem to hate him now. Harry just wasn't sure how he became so insensitive him.

It was now six months later. Harry had moved on but a part of his heart still longed for his ex lover. Harry had dated a lot in those six months but none lasted longer then a week or two.

Most were nothing more then just quick shag for him. One night stands. None were all that serious for him.

Harry had also learned a something in those months. He knew how his ex could be cold like he was. Harry now knew how numb his skin from a warm touch; slow his blood after one of many one night stands.

He learn how not to get to close to anyone anymore. He also taught his heart the hardest lesson to learn. He learn how not to fall in a love again unless he wanted to be hurt.

As Harry walked the halls of Hogwarts late at night he couldn't help but think of his first love. His real and only true love. He thought of their time together. All they did and all the plans they had. Even after six months the pain was still there. Still fresh had it had been on the day it ended.

He knew that his ex remember him but more then likely forgot their time together. It was ancient history now so why should he remember. After all Harry did see his ex with a new love just two weeks ago.

Why shouldn't have a new love? Harry had loads of them but yet something inside Harry had hoped that they could hook back up. But now he knew that wasn't going to happen.

As Harry walked he knew he was one of the few that fell for him. He was also the one that fell to fast. Way to fast. He should have slow down his feelings, if he could have.

More Harry thought about it the more he started to see that their relationship was one-side. There clues were everywhere, if you knew were to look.

Like the chill in his embrace, the expression or lack of expressions on his face. They way he always talked to him and the fact that his lover was quick to have Harry warm his bed. That should have been a huge clue to Harry. But Harry was in love and didn't see them.

But Harry was taking the advise he was shown. He was becoming insensitive to others. Being cold and using others like he had been used. It was the only to make sure he was never hut again.

Severus Snape had been watching Harry since the day he let him go. Something he did regret but knew he had let him go. It was now he acted like he had a new lover. So Harry would think that he had moved on.

Snape knew that he had to act this way so Harry could win this war. He would not allow himself to becoming young Potter's weakness. He would not allow himself to become tool for the dark side to use against Harry should that side ever found out what they once were.

But Severus did make this vow to himself. Once the war was over. Once Voldemort was defeated once and for all, he would get Harry back. Harry would be his once again.

A/N I hope you all like this one and please send in those reviews. On to the next one.


End file.
